


Fraternal

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [189]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (part 1): Leverage/Librarians xover. Twins.</p><p>(part 2):  Same prompt, but from the Librarian side of things. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternal

“Wait, what? There’s another Elliot out there?” Hardison had been harping on the same topic for about twenty minutes. Elliot figured he’d be running down soon.  “Identical twin? Really?”

Parker was just staring at the photo on the display. “I thought identical twins meant identical.”

“Yeah, Parker,” Elliot said with a softness that’d surprise most people who thought they knew him. “Jake and I look the same.”

Parker rolled around, and studied his face the way she’d study a safe. “No. Kinda, but you look different. Around here.” She waved at her eyes.

Elliot laughed. “Yeah, well, Parker honey. He always thought his way out of trouble.  Clearer head.”

Parker rolled back over. “Not the same,” she repeated, and Elliot had to laugh.

 * * *

Jake blinked into the light as the tombstone was lifted clear of the crypt entrance.

“Wait….Elliot?”

Elliot grinned in a way Jake hadn’t seen since before the Army happened to them. Elliot thrust out his hand and hauled Jake out into daylight and into a hug. “Hey baby brother.”

“Seven minutes,” Jake eyerolled, sliding straight back into their banter even though it’d had been at least a decade. “Hey, wait, stop. I’m still mad at you.”

“Great!” A pretty blonde in a harness snapped from where she was hauling the other two Librarians from out of the crypt with more force than grace. “Can we move now, bitch later?”

As if to back her up, the roar of the monster echoed up the passage. The six of them linked hands and ran.


End file.
